somewhere you can't find
by winkiesempress
Summary: Secepat waktu bisa berlari, Suwa kehilangan semuanya begitu saja. (Belum, Suwa. Kau masih belum kehilangan s e g a l a n y a). One-sided!TakaSuwa. One-sided!SuwaNaho.
Orange (c) Takano Ichigo. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari coretpenyiksaanotpcoret penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **somewhere you can't find**

by sharevane

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sejak Kakeru memberi konfirmasi bahwa ia dan Naho kini memiliki ikatan spesial, Suwa mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa ia telah tenggelam dalam zona pertemanan abadi. Ia ingin berlari ke dimensi lain di mana ia berhasil membawa Naho ke pelaminan, kemudian mengucapkan selamat pada Suwa versi 26 tahun, dan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya dia. Suwa versi 16 tahun hanya Suwa yang gagal mencuri tempat spesial di hati Naho.

 _Tidak apa-apa, bukankah tujuan kita sejak awal adalah membuat Kakeru bahagia? Dan jika salah satu kebahagiaan Kakeru adalah Naho, maka tidak apa-apa._

Mereka berlima berhasil melaksanakan segala instruksi yang tertera di surat. Mereka mengembalikan senyum Kakeru, berhasil membuatnya tidak bunuh diri, dan mungkin sudah memijak tahap untuk menarik Kakeru dari endapan depresi. Membuktikan pada Kakeru kalau dia tidak sendirian. Membuka mata Kakeru bahwa di sekitarnya ada lima pasang tangan yang siap membantu kapan pun. Bahkan memberi Kakeru visi atas cinta. Atas Takamiya Naho.

Suwa di masa depan menulis, Suwa di masa sekarang harus menyadari afeksi yang tertanam dalam relung hati Kakeru dan Naho. Suwa di masa sekarang pun bertanya-tanya; _Hei, diriku di masa depan, bagaimana bisa kau menulis semua ini sementara di dimensi sana Naho adalah istrimu? Kau begitu beruntung. Tapi jika kau menulis ini … bukankah itu sama saja meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa Naho istrimu masih mencintai orang lain? Ah, rupanya kau memang tak seberuntung itu._

Suwa selalu berjalan paling depan. Suwa yang selalu membuka topik konversasi, menciptakan gurau canda. Tiap kali ia menoleh ke belakang, ada Azusa yang tawanya paling keras, ada Hagita yang membaca _manga_ sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamata atau membuat ekspresi aneh, ada Takako yang tersenyum misterius—

—ada gadis yang dicintainya. Sesekali Naho menukar tatap dengan Kakeru, meleburkan iris yang kemudian mengukir senyuman. Jika tingkat delusimu cukup tinggi, kau mungkin bisa melihat cinta tumpah dari tatapan mereka. Bertukar ke mata satu sama lain begitu saja. Naho dan Kakeru hanya perlu saling memandang untuk mengatakan cinta. Mereka punya seni tersendiri untuk membuat aura di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi drama. Menggali iri pada insan yang menangkap visi.

Tapi Suwa menjunjung altruisme setinggi-tingginya. Ia mungkin orang pertama yang mengembangkan senyum tiap kali Kakeru dan Naho menciptakan momen bagai drama televisi. Seakan benaknya berbisik, _ya, ya, teruslah begitu. Teruslah tersenyum. Biar aku percaya aku tidak melepaskan Naho untuk orang yang salah._

Terkadang Suwa melihat Naho di balik pagar kawat lapangan sepak bola. Matanya yang bundar berbinar, rambutnya dikibas angin. Sesekali jemarinya mencengkeram kawat dengan tegang jika bola dalam keadaan krusial. Suwa selalu menjadi _ace_ , dan jajaran penggemar di pinggir lapangan mengelu-elukan. Bola di kaki Suwa adalah hal magis yang tak patut dilewatkan. Kausnya yang berkeringat, bulir-bulir merayapi pelipis, rambut yang kian berantakan menjadi ciri khas.

Tapi Naho berbeda. Retinanya tak memancang visi itu. Suwa tahu Naho ada di sana bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk pemuda yang masih berkemeja dan berdasi saat menendang bola. Dasinya berkibar bersama angin, kemejanya menentang kata rapi, dan tawanya mengalun bersama gemerisik dahan. Sesekali mulut Naho terbuka. Entah akan mengatakan apa tiap kali si kulit bundar mendekati kaki lelaki itu. Dua tiga kali nama Kakeru terlepas dari bibir mungil Naho—refleks—kemudian mengatup lagi beriring dengan sapuan merah muda dan raut malu-malu.

Lalu Suwa akan merasakan jitakan _senpai_ -nya, mengatakan _kau tidak fokus._

Suwa selalu menjadi yang paling berkeringat tiap kali pertandingan latihan selesai, tapi Naho selalu mengulurkan botol minuman pada Kakeru. _Tentu saja, kekasih berhak berbuat seperti itu._ Rona mawar masih memulas pipi Naho, sementara sorakan Azusa memecah, dan Suwa tersenyum sembari mengusap keringat. Suwa menerima minuman dari Takako. Naho mengucap _selamat atas gol yang kaubuat_ , alih-alih pada Kakeru, ia menatap Suwa.

Gadis itu tak pernah gagal mengiriminya semangat. Bahkan walau hanya serangkai kalimat sederhana yang sebenarnya bisa diucapkan siapa pun. Tapi tentu saja, berbeda jika Naho yang berucap.

Sesuai nasihat dari dirinya di masa depan, Suwa harus mengejar mimpinya dan mengedepankan cintanya pada sepak bola. Salah satu sisi dari hatinya setuju. Sepak bola sudah melekat, menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Tapi Naho juga.

Sisi lain dari hatinya ingin tertawa tiap kali ia menendang bola kusam dan menerbangkan butir-butir debu di lapangan. Bagaimana bisa entitas bundar itu menggantikan Naho? Baik sepak bola dan Naho sama-sama mendekam dalam mimpi-mimpi Suwa. Mereka tidak bisa saling menggantikan.

Tapi Suwa sadar memang tidak ada lagi skenario di masa sekarang di mana ia bisa memenangkan Naho. Takdir tidak menciptakannya untuk bersama Naho. Dalam skenario realita, Suwa hanya tokoh tambahan yang berperan untuk menyatukan dua tokoh utama. Bahkan saat Suwa memeluk Naho di malam tahun baru, itu juga demi Naho dan Kakeru. Pada akhirnya, Suwa memutuskan untuk meletakkan _sepak bola_ pada daftar hal-hal yang harus dikejar semasa hidupnya.

* * *

Lalu, secepat waktu bisa berlari, Suwa kehilangan semuanya begitu saja.

Suwa ingat, siang itu mereka semua masih sempat bersorak-sorak menggoda Kakeru yang mengajak Naho pulang berdua. Wajah Naho memerah, poninya jatuh berantakan saat ia menunduk, dan sorak-sorai kian menjadi-jadi begitu tiba-tiba Kakeru memegang tangannya. Suwa (seperti biasa) tersenyum melihat kombinasi macam-macam rasa dalam wajah Naho. Mata Naho tampak bahagia sekaligus seperti ingin menangis. Seperti hendak menumpahkan air mata bahagia.

Suwa masih ingat pula bahwa siang itu, saat ia sibuk mengikat tali sepatu sepak bolanya, Azusa lewat menarik—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret—Hagita. Samar ia mendengar Hagita memekik meminta pertolongan Suwa dan tawa Azusa kian menjauh setelahnya. Begitu ia memasuki lapangan, tidak ada Naho di balik pagar kawat, atau di deretan bangku pinggir lapangan, tidak pula di dekat jajaran botol air mineral. Suwa berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah dunianya dengan sepak bola saja.

Lalu semuanya terjadi bak dalam satu kedipan mata—perasaan berputar yang secara impulsif menyerang, seakan entitas yang tajam tengah mengoyak isi kepalanya. Suwa masih bisa merasakan dirinya terbanting, berdebam berjumpa dengan tanah, lalu gelap, gelap, gelap. Seruan panik masih terdengar tipis. Didominasi suara para kawan satu klub sepak bola.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam ke-tidak-sadar-an, ia mendengar satu suara perempuan. Suara yang terdengar familier, meski sebelum ini tak sekalipun Suwa mendengarnya bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Suara ini biasanya memiliki nada rendah yang tenang. Tak pernah terdengar panik seperti sekarang. Tak pernah ada serak menyela seolah air mata tercekat di tenggorokan. Tak pernah ….

 _Takako?_

* * *

 **A/N :** err, sebenernya OTP saya SuwaNaho sih. Jadi entah nanti endingnya bakal siapa x siapa :)))

maaf saya nggak bisa berhenti bikin mas Suwa menderita orz

Makasih buat yang udah baca!


End file.
